Rev Up My Heart
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: During a mission in the forest, the team finds Edo Natsu suddenly transported from Edolas to Earthland! They have to find a way to get him back before something might happen. But Edo Natsu doesn't want to leave when he suddenly develops feelings for Lucy. Now Earthland Natsu has to fight himself for Lucy! But what if she wants the other Natsu? Rating may change.


**Hey there! So, I'm back at school, so all my stories are on hiatus for now. I really wish I could work on them more. Anyway, I discovered this new pairing and I just can't get over it! They are so cute together! Note, that this will be more in English, so there will be no honorifics. It's how I'm going to make this story more unique. But I'll just shut up and let you read! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Team Natsu was on yet another mission to get some extra cash. Natsu was clutching his stomach with his head out the train's window, face turning greener by each passing minute. Gray was snickering at the dragon slayer's misery. Erza just stared out the window—mainly because Natsu begged her not to punch him so he wouldn't vomit—enjoying the scenery as the train sped by. Lucy was reading a new novel that Levy lent her, Wendy sitting at her side with Charla on her lap. Happy just stared at the white-furred exceed, thinking about getting her a fish. To all of them, it was just an ordinary day. But that was soon going to change.

When they arrived at the train station, Natsu rushed out and kissed the platform of the train station. "Finally!" he exclaimed, "Sweet, sweet ground!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at Natsu's sudden actions, but they could still understand it. His motion sickness was no joke. After Natsu had regained enough strength to start walking, the team headed to the estate where the client lived. Lucy was reminded of her old home just by seeing how large the place was and couldn't help but crack a small, but sad, smile.

"Welcome, Fairy Tail wizards," a butler at the gates greeted them.

Erza stepped to the front of everyone else. "Hello," she greeted back, "Could you escort us to where the owner of this building is?"

"I am sorry. The head of the house is out for the day, but if you will kindly follow me, I will lead you to the one who sent out the request."

They all followed the butler through the long corridors of the manor. The walls were lined with photos, paintings, and decorative ornaments. But one painting caught Lucy's eyes. It was of a man and woman, and three children—two girls and one boy. All of them were smiling happily. One girl, Lucy believed was the older of the two, was standing straight while the younger sister was clinging to her arm. The boy was atop the man's shoulder, his hands up high. Something seemed to be written in the corner of the painting but it was strangely burned off.

"Ah," a feminine voice said from behind Lucy, "I see you like the family portrait. Isn't it just lovely?"

The blonde whipped her head around to see a girl, well close to her teens, with fiery red hair, about the same shade of scarlet as Erza's. She looked at the portrait and back at the girl a couple times. Her eyes widened in realization. It was the same little girl from the portrait!

"Hello there," the redhead said with a smile, extending her hand, "My name is Zoey. I am the younger sister of the real owner of the house."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy responded, shaking Zoey's hand.

"This portrait is my favorite. It reminds me of how happy we were back then." Zoey glided her hand over the picture with a sad smile. "The corner was burnt off due to a fire that happened here. I was just as surprised as anyone when they found the portrait, unharmed and still in good condition. But…they never found my parents…" **(A/N: Common characters. Check!)**

The blonde never met anyone with a horrible past that much resembled hers. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know how it feels to lose your mother and father. I lost mine not too long ago."

"Enough about me!" the redhead exclaimed. "Let's go find your friends! I'm sure they're worried about you!"

~X~X~X~

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and the two exceeds turned around to see Lucy was gone. Panicking that she might have gotten lost, Natsu offered to find her and quickly dashed off. Right when he did, Lucy came around the corner with Zoey.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," she said, still smiling, "but now that I'm here, I can tell you why I sent the request." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. This little girl sent a request for help? "I know that it's not usual to get a request from a non-adult, but this is serious."

In the study room, Zoey sat in a large leather chair behind a desk. It made her look like a tiny businesswoman. "What's the mission?" Erza asked, "It sounded very urgent in the flyer."

"Yes. There's a forest near here. It's always been a beautiful place for peace and quiet. But now…something's very wrong. One day, I went into the forest, and the trees sounded like they were crying. I could hear them begging for help, screaming about a dark magic lingering, that something was coming. It sure wasn't a storm because they're usually so calm with the natural order of it all. I need you to find out what's in that forest and destroy it if it can cause a threat to anyone or anything. Please help."

"We'll do everything we can to find out what is happening," Erza promised the other redhead, "And by the way, I like your hair."

Zoey giggled and waved goodbye to everyone as the left the estate. "Oh, I forgot to tell them what the forest is known for. It's said to bring two people who are meant to be together—creating illusions of their destined partner or pulling the real person there—no matter how far apart they are. Oh well! They might figure it out themselves!" **(A/N: Remember this! It's really important!)**

~X~X~X~

Once they all were outside, Natsu came rushing toward them when he saw Lucy. He stopped in front of her and pointed at her. "Found you!"

"Baka…" Lucy muttered, unable to believe that anyone could be so stupid. **(A/N: Believe it hun! XD)**

"So, are we gonna find out what the mission is or what?" Natsu flashed his famous ignorant grin and started walking back to the estate.

"We already did, flame-brain," Gray interrupted, grabbing Natsu's white scarf to stop him. "We need to check out the nearby forest and figure out what strange stuff is happening in there."

Erza grabbed a hold of Natsu and started dragging him to where the forest was located. Everyone thought of saying something, but they all knew to never correct Erza in either her actions or words. So instead, they just followed while watching Natsu futilely try to escape Erza's clutches.

**Lucy's POV**

Arriving at the forest, we were all amazed. The trees were beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow due to the fact autumn was near. The crisp breeze made them seem like they were dancing to a gentle tune. It felt truly peaceful around here—no worries or complications, just tranquility.

"Sugoi!" I cried, my eyes lighting up.

"I agree," Erza smiled, "It doesn't seem like there's anything wro–"

Her sentence was cut off with an agonizing roar from deep in the forest. Guess we spoke too soon about the peace. The trees began to shake, but the strange thing was that no wind was blowing. Whimpering could be heard all around and a faint cry the sounded like "help me". The trees are alive!? This was getting weirder than it already was!

* * *

**Yes, I know it's not much, but at least it's something. There will definitely be some romance in the next chapter! You'll get to see Edo Natsu come into play! I promise you that when I find time, and get rid of my stupid writer's block and the virus on my laptop, I will update ALL my stories! Bye for now ~nya!**


End file.
